


Quit flirting with him

by HS_Killjam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, I honestly tried I really did, Jealousy, Vaginal Fingering, third time writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray likes to flirt with you, even if you were already dating Gavin. Of course, he knew this. It was no big surprise that his jealousy got the best of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit flirting with him

**Author's Note:**

> Somone on Tumblr requested me to write some Gavin smut do I did. Though this my THIRD ATTEMPT at writing smut, and I feel like I could have done it better. This is the best I can do now, and I hope you like it.

Even if you and Gavin were official, Ray has a habit of flirting with you time to time. You honestly didn’t mind it at all, but Gavin on the other hand was growing tired of it. Gavin told you before how he felt of this, but you simply told him to brush it off.

“But (y/n)! You got to understand!” Gavin plead.

“I do understand! Gavin, you know me and Ray are friends and we will always be friends. Him flirting with me is just a joke” you explained this to him many times before, but he doesn't seem to get the message. 

“I should be the only one flirting with you!” He had a point. He was your boyfriend. You just sat in your chair and sighed. 

* * *

 

It was finally lunch hours and you were finally able to get out of your office. You grabbed your food and walked out to the kitchen area. Ray and a few other people were already there. 

“Hey what’s up, (y/n)” Ray walked up beside you as you sat down at one of the tables. 

 

“Oh not much has been going on. Just a lot of boring work” you lazily replied. “Here, you should sit beside me.” 

 

“Sweet thanks” he happily took your offer and sat beside you at the table. “You know (y/n), you are looking pretty nice today” Ray leaned his elbow on the table and looked right at you. 

 

“Well, thank you very much for the compliment, Ray” You softly blush and almost looked away from him. 

 

“And (y/n), quick question. How does it feel?” Ray then asked you a confusing question.

 

“How does it feel?” you repeated his question, not knowing how to answer. 

 

“To be the only star in the sky” Ray answered your question. You decided to play along with what he was doing. 

 

“It’s pretty lonely to be the only one in the sky” you spoke in a sly tone and drew circles onto the table top with your index finger. 

 

“Want me to keep you come company?” Ray’s voice grew a bit deeper than before. 

 

“Su-” “Oh hey guys” you looked behind yourself to see Gavin standing there. His expression showed that he was not in any good mood. “So, what are we up to today” 

 

“We’re just having lunch together, Gavin” You happily replied to him, hoping to lighten up the mood.

 

“Well it looks like you two were doing something else than eating” Gavin almost snapped at you with that response. “I need to have a private chat with you, (y/n)”. 

 

“Yeah, sure thing Gavin” You got up from your seat and followed Gavin into a part of the building where people rarely go to. You’re getting a clear idea about what’s going to go down.

 

“(y/n), I have had enough of you and Ray flirting with each other” he, walked back and forth in front of you,”and I don’t care if it's a god damn joke to the both of you, because it's real to me!” he stopped right in front of you. You looked in a another direction to ignore his glare. 

 

“Keep your eyes on me, (y/n)” he managed to snap your view back onto to him. “Ray might be able to make you blush and smile, but he won’t make you  whimper and moan like  me ” your body started to feel some heat, excited from Gavin’s jealous behavior. 

 

Gavin soon pushed you against the nearest wall behind you and began to kiss you roughly. You gladly kissed back and wrapped your arms around his neck for support. About 15 seconds later, you both pulled back to take a deep breath. 

 

“What if we get caught though?” you asked with a concerned voice. 

 

“I don’t care if we’re caught.” Gavin placed his hand on your shoulder and slowly

 

moved it down your body. You felt goosebumps form on your side as he did so. His fingers soon traced the top of your pants until they reached the front of your pants, where he proceeded to undo the button and zipper.

 

“Gavin, hurry up” you grew impatient.

 

“I’m going to take my time with you” you let out a frustrated groan from that response. It took you by surprise when you felt his fingers sneak into your panties. You bit your lower lip, trying your best to prevent yourself from making too much noise. He slowly started to move his fingers in small circles on your clit, making your body shake a little.

 

 

After what felt like 15 minutes later, Gavin finally started to dip his index and middle fingers into you. A warm sensation rushed through your body when he did that, making you bite your lip a bit harder. Moving his two fingers into you, he started to kiss and bite the base of your neck. You can’t hold back your noises now, and let out a low groan. You start to feel his fingers move faster in and out of you, making your breathing stutter. 

 

“You like the way I pleasure you? Bet Ray can never do that” His deep voice only made you feel more hot in your lower area. 

 

“Gavin please, go faster” You let out a breathy moan along with your request. Gavin happily obliged and started to move a lot faster than before, alongside with adding a third finger in you. It caused you to grip onto his shoulders and let out a whimpering moan. 

 

Without any warning, he bit into the same area on your neck where he placed all his kisses. It was now that you felt like you were near climaxing. Your grip on Gavin increased, telling him that you were close.  

 

“Baby, I want you to cum for me” With the state you were and and his sexy voice right by your ear, you couldn’t hold back and you released the built up pleasure on to his fingers. Gavin removed his fingers from you and licked off the cum on them.

 

“Sweet as always. I’ll finish you once we get home.” and with that, he gave you a peck on the lips. 

* * *

** bonus: **

“So I see you and Gavin had an ‘important talk’” Ray pointed at your noticeable hickey, cause you to cover it up.

            “Shut up Ray, now help me get something to cover it up” 


End file.
